Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced & A2: Ascesion of Razgriz
by RazgrizRedemer89
Summary: Rewriting a collection of story that starts with me finding a book before crossing over into the Final Fantasy Tactics World then after the Tactics world, my friends join the ride in the A2 world. Will anyone be able to keep their sanity after meeting us? XD Find out in this new rewritten series


**Final Fantasy: Grimoire of the Rift**

**Chapter 1: A Brand New World**

"Oh, bloody hell, lad what did you just do!" Normal Talking

'_That guy is a freakin' idiot for causing this situation…You dumbass, you have the chemical mixture all wrong!' _Human thoughts/Mental Link Thoughts

"**I shall feast on your souls while kicking ass and chewing bubblegum…And I'm all out of gum!" Monster's talking/Demonic voice**

**_'Huh wonder what that street dancer...whoa! Didn't know girls bended that way!_**_**' **_**Monster thoughts/Demonic thinking**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Rob and the creation of another OC, Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift is copyrighted by Square Enix and I am just a lonely person who plays the game...START THE FANFICTION!**

A young teen in a college class room was thinking while holding his head on the desk with his headphones on that wrapped around his head from the back while thinking and looking at the clock perched above his teacher's head while ignoring said teacher who was talking to the class. _'Summer vacation is almost here, I can't wait! As soon as the teacher stops talking I'm out of here! We just have a simple assignment, keep a summer journal. That shouldn't be too hard. I can already imagine the first entry. 'Summer Vacation Week 1: visited Florida for a light vacation.' This summer is going to turn out awesome!'  
><em>

As the bell rang signaling the end of the day multiple students in the class began to move towards the buses to go home but..."Excuse me, Rob, can I have a moment of your time?" A man called Derlink asked me as I headed out of the history class that was my last class of the day. I perked up at this and nodded as I brought my stuff down in my backpack, nothing special about it except it's got a wolf insignia on it.

"Sure, Mr. Derlink, what's up? Did I do anything wrong on the previous test we had here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at the man who chuckled as I took in his appearance. Derlink was around 32 years old, had a standard body, and black hair in a suit and tie.

"No, Rob nothings wrong...it's just did you order anything like a book or something in the previous days while at school?" Derlink asked with a raised eyebrow while both my eyebrows shot up in surprise at that question while thinking through the past previous days at school before summer started.

"Nope, never ordered a thing. Haven't even expressed any interest in ordering yet until I get a job, you know that right boss?" Derlink and I chuckled as I started hoisting my backpack up onto my right shoulder and looking at Derlink again. "Also to clarify again, I never ordered _anything _yet so what's up?"

Derlink sighed before handing me a package that was addressed to me somehow, strange thing was there was no return address on it at all which perked my interest and concern. I raised an eyebrow as I unsealed the package with a pair of scissors that the history teacher, , decided to give me to unseal it and I held it up for all the rooms occupants at the current moment decided to see what it was.

An old book that looked like it was about to fall apart was apparently still in good conditions as I took a look at the first part of the book was written in Ancient Greek...**"****Γνωρίζω ότι είστε ο όνομα, του οποίου η μοίρα και θρύλος υπάρχουν μέσα σε αυτό το βιβλίο ..."* **Apparently the book was amazing still intact as I took a better look at the cover, it was covered in a six sided sigil that had crosses intertwining and criss-crossing each with a royal circle piece in the center of it along with some incantation in Latin at the bottom..."**Tantum regii scribere dignum ****in hac fabula**." At the center of the piece was a pink haired woman whom resembled Lightning from the Final Fantasy series to me. Did she just wink at me and pose seductively as her...! Oh god! That's sexy, I shouted in my head as the Lightning image decided to tease me as my mind was now focusing on the sentence on the cover of the book.

I stared at the passage as Mr. Derlink noticed the sentence and was about to translate as my sister saw me, grabbed me, apologized and dragged me to the bus as we headed home while I shoved the book into my backpack and read some of it while I was getting ready for bed. However, I decided to look up the words that were in Ancient Greek above on bing translator...Apparently it meant something about someone's name being written inside the book, so naturally like any good rule-breaking student I shrugged, grabbed a pen-stylized with a wolf as always-wrote my name in the book and placed it to the side not noticing a small glow materialize from it as I sat around watching Youtubers react to Catch the ice dude. I then yawned after 2 hours it being around 9:30 and opened the book again to see what other passages or words there were and noticed that there were around eight to nine more.

One sentence in particular gained my interest as I was reading it listening to my sisters try and sneak out, not expecting my parents to grab them and ground them for a week while I rolled my eyes the words that grabbed my attention showed up again "**Φωτιά άρχοντας του χάους, ανταποκρίνονται στο κάλεσμά και θράκα μου όλα σε στάχτες! Ας καμία σταθεί ως καθαρισμού σας τη γη με τη φωτιά ως σκοτεινή η νύχτα! Προσέξτε την κλήση μου, να προοδεύουν και να κάψει όλα! ΕΚΡΗΞΗ!"****

As I was about to get ready for sleep the book shone a light blue with a small polar sound thing that the flash bangs produce while I was looking at it in confusion before voicing in a loud voice "WHAT THE FUC-!?" as my family bursted into my room and yelled out my name in concern as all five of us were swallowed by the light and the book closed with a soft pang as it landed harmlessly on my bed.

XXX A few hours later *what it appears to me*

I woke up with hazy eyes, feeling _major __pain-_note the emphasis on the words major pain-on the section that was between my abdomen and my right ribs that stung like hell. I heard a couple voices here and there particularly a male and female voice arguing about whether or not I would live so I just closed my eyes and let sleep take me again.

I woke up, sat up groggily and noticed that the room was hazy so I took off my glasses and put them to the side and saw that my vision had improved I then heard a gasp to the left as a plate nearly crashed from my peripheral vision looked and saw a Mithra that climbed up a ladder to get to me immediately turned around and had a tail that was red with a white/blue tip as she yelled down to the others as I heard the shuffling of feet below I took in the Miqo'te that knelt by my side.

She was around 5'4", light tanned skin and had on a bright red sash that held up a blue shirt which was covered by a light leather armor that protected her chest area while her skirt was knee length and black in color, oh she also had bodacious boobs on her... at least middle d-cups to high D's at least. On her head, however was what attracted me she had one of those Chinese fishermen hats on and was carrying an archer's bow and arrows, her boots from what I could see had the strongest light leather material in years sewn into them.

Her ears from what I could tell were like cats except they were diagonal and green in color for some reason, and her eyes were the brightest ruby red that I had ever seen, yet the shouts of others and one particular voice that screamed "QUIET YA YAPS, YA BLOODING DOGS, OR I'LL BE THE ONE QUIETIN' 'EM FOR YA!" drew my attention away while I just sweat dropped while the female Miqo'te just rubbed her head abashedly and chuckled weakly as others began to appear from the ladder including a variety of the characters from the Final Fantasy series.

A Midlander Hyur or what the final fantasy information website said was a human race that had clothes similar to nomadic people. Her hair was as bright yellow as the sun, with skin as white as snow, had bluish mixed with a brown color eyes, wore a white shirt that covered her assets well considering she was a cc-cup borderline d-cup with a light metal sash that held up her shirt and protected her from any attacks seeing as she prided herself on using knuckles to punch people into oblivion along with an axe on her back.

The next person up was a female elf who held herself in high regards considering she had an air of arrogance surrounding her as she walked haughtily towards me. She had a standard appearance of an elf with the green styled clothes you would see on an elf in cartoons with the green clothes*** fitting her comfortably at her height around 5'3" a little bit shorter than the Miqo'te but with a bigger bust size, along with green colored eyes, she was also a mage from what I could tell with the staff on her back.

The last person up was a Bangaa with a broadsword and lance on his back while he radiated calmness, his clothes consisted of a burgundy shirt covered by a white metal overcoat which was also covered by a blue coat, his pants were camouflaged cylon gray with a bit of brown intermixed with them while having a bandanna on his forehead hiding some red hair while his ears dropped down to his chin, yet some scars littered his face with seriousness while taking stock of me as his hand was hovering near his broadsword, finally his eyes radiated power by showing off the color purple for some reason.

I just tried to sit up straighter while the Miqo'te and the Hyur helped me up as I drank water the Mithra spoke up.

"Arrre you okay?" she said in a light alto voice while dragging out the r in the word, while the Hyur looked at me in confusion, while the others had their weapons near their arms should I say anything derogatory.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feels like my head got slammed by a blacksmith's hammer while pounding something that just came out of the forge." I say in a sarcastic manner that brings a glint to the Hyur's eyes as she lightly giggles, the elf smiles along with the Miqo'te while the Bangaa just grumbled before asking in a rough baritone voice.

"That does sound painful, but tell me how you appeared in the strange light, kid." He said with a serious voice which made me raise an eyebrow and grimace as pain shot through my body as I laid back on the bed I was in with help of the cat and human lady before speaking.

"How exactly did I appear here though? Was it through some kind of blue light? Oh, also the name's Rob, try not to forget it." Everyone blinked before the Bangaa spoke up again.

"Yeah, it was a blue light, kid, here's what happened..."

_Flashback in first chapter_

_"Alright, so we now know not to trust Mi'yac with the food package from now on." The Bangaa said to the others who nodded while the Miqo'te pouted as her ears dropped downwards in a depressed motion before stating.  
><em>

_"But, Uskar, the fish was a trrrout, a rrrrainbow trout at that! It's one of my favorites!" The Miqo'te whined as the Bangaa just sighed before trudging on a windy dirt road that they were escorting a young couple down while the Hyur and elvan mage whispered to each other.  
><em>

_"It is amazing that Mithra can eat a fish clean and raw like that, even though I've seen it a couple of times it still scares me sometimes, Ms. Jao'un." The elf nodded as she replied back to the Hyur._

_"Indeed it is still a strange startling discovery that almost all of the Miqo'te can become savage beasts like that when fish is involved, fair Sares and I've asked you before just call me Jane." The elf called Jao'un or Jane said to Sares who blushed in embarrassment as the group continued down until Uskar called a stop to everyone and pulled out his lance as Malboro's began to appear in two waves with the total being three green Malboro's and four red Malboro's putting the group on edge..._

_XPause_

_"_Wait, what those things you mentioned again?" I asked as I was now sitting up without pain and started eating a little bit of the plate that was forgotten...it was like a gift from heaven above, it was so good and now everyone just groaned while the man I thought was Uskar just chuckled and explained.

"Those things are Malboro's, they resemble some kind of plant that has tentacles on the bottom of them that makes them move. Their breath also causes poison, stone, and immobilize of any person with a fifty percent chance of that happening." I paled immediately and Uskar waved away my concern with a hand.

_Back to the flashback_

_Uskar wiped his brow away from the sweat as the last of the Malboro's fell to the ground and Jao'un was healing them before they group heard the shriek of Sares and turned around to see that a strange blue glow was hovering something over the form of an abyss wraith**** which made the group pale. The Abyss Wraith was considered an S-rank monster in terms of following a pack but alone it was dubbed a B-class monster that was still hard to kill unless a group of 7 people who were skilled in different aspects of hunting had joined a group that was on mission. The abyss wraith had a hood covering its face while it's pure gray/white wings flapped while the fingers/claws were dripping with blue ooze which made Mi'yac pale as she recognized what it was. The wraith's body was seen or all as the humans or beast kin were devoured and they cried out in pain and horror making the group pale even more as they realized that this was a feeding Abyss Wraith.*****  
><em>

_Abyss wraith's were exceptionally hard to kill and they either needed backup or pure luck to kill it, and as luck would have it an old man with a broadsword with a red flame design stopped by and voiced up causing Uskar to shriek like a little girl for a moment "Perhaps I can help you out..." The old man received praise from the group as the light faded and there was a Hyur boy around 18 years of age sleeping like a rock and then it happened. The abyss wraith let out a savage war cry waking the boy who cried out "WHAT THE FU-!" however his words were drowned out by the war cry. The demon slashed out with its claws onto the teen who cried out in pain as the venom from the wraith's claws affected him, Mi'yac cried out in fear as she raced towards the boy and brought him to a safe distance as Jao'un started to sedate him with an antidote toxin while the others fought the wraith with Mi'yac looking at the boy with her tail swishing curiously as she looked at his right arm.  
><em>

_On the arm was a light blue glow and she rolled up the fabric however before she could inspect it, a cry rang out. She saw that the others were in need in healing. "Jao'un! Give the others aid, I can handle things here!" Jao'un looked reluctant but nonetheless joined the fray as Mi'yac then took actually stock of the Hyur._

_The boy was around 18 years of age, looked to be around five feet seven inches tall from the way he was spread out on the grass, had light brown hair and a clean complexion on his face, his shirt was green and had an image of a wolf on it standing on an icy cliff for some reason, he had on white camouflage shorts and the symbol was now on his arm. It was a strange symbol that she could make out perhaps when she looked up at it in books... _

_Mi'yac was shaken from her thoughts as she heard the others screaming and instantly knocked an arrow from her quiver into her hand and let it fly right into the wraith's shoulder making it cry out in pain and surprise not having seen the arrow or who shot it as the old man jumped up with a battle cry and cleaved one of the wings of the abyss wraith who shrieked before flying off albeit awkwardly making everyone stare at it while they gathered around Mi'yac and looked at the boy before voicing concerns about what to do.  
><em>

_"I say we leave him here...OW!" Uskar cried out as Jao'un hit him in the ribs with her staff._

_"We should take him to an inn to heal, at least." Jao'un spoke up with reasoning in her tone and no room for an argument which everyone agreed to except Uskar who just grunted while Jao'un hit him with a withering glare that made him step back a little._

_Everyone agreed and the group learned of the old man's name was Auron a traveling swordsman searching for someone._

_End flashback_

"So, that's what happened, eh? I guess I owe y'all one." I muttered in an appreciate tone with Uskar grumbling angrily 'Damn right, ya do' before getting hit in the head with Jao'un's staff.

"Yes, you do, however before you even think about getting out of the bed, rest up, the antidote's pain should kick in right about...now." The moment the elf Jao'un said that as I was instantly racked by pain.

My reaction was priceless in the eyes of the group as my eyes grew wide, my face turned pale, and I bit my lips to keep from screaming out as I laid back down on the bed and decided to turn in for another couple hours.

After I woke up-_**again** _which was getting on my nerves this time-I noticed that a old woman who looked to be in her fifties started putting some things near my side as I rose up I noticed that it was nighttime and she looked at me before putting a blanket on Viera and I just asked why she was here instead of with her group to the old lady who seemed impressed with me waking up.

"You're actually conscious from the antidote to an _abyss wraith's _poison in just under three to four hours?! That's mighty impressive, tell me, boya, what's your name?" The old woman asked in an annoying tone that had the arrogance someone would expect from that of an old harpy.

"Thank you, ma'am, my name is Rob *******, I thank you for allowing me rest here, and I would like to ask you some questions about where our lodging is and what else appeared along with me, is that alright, ma'am?" The old woman had a slight surprised face on herself before laughing lightly and settling down on a stool that I didn't take notice of before.

"You're currently in the _Broken Seadog, _a inn at Cyril for weary travelers like the group that brought you here, and the only thing that appeared with you was a book that was nearly in taters which is under your name and that glyph on your right arm. Also, the others needed to report to their boss of their clan about what just happened and everything that occurred here, so she just decided to stay here for the night." I just raised both of my eyebrows in surprise as I brought my right arm up and undid the bandages on it.

The glyph was strange it was like a combination of a dragon tattoo that you would find on Kiryuu Kazama from the Yakuza series and another old Latin symbol resembling something though I couldn't figure it out which made me sigh before registering something the old woman had said earlier...

"I'm sorry, ma'am but did you just say Cyril?" I say with just a slight stutter at the name Cyril but...it couldn't be...could it? The old woman just nodded before standing up slowly and going down the ladder.

"Best you get some rest, laddy, I have a feeling that you'll need your strength in the coming days." I just nodded before resting again this time though was different as in the dream I saw that some figures were distinguishable for me to spot out like Bahamut, Fenrir, and other summons that were in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance which made me realize that this wasn't a game at all...I was actually in the world of Final Fantasy.

I was in Ivalice which meant that my family swallowed up by the same light was also here...how different would we be when we met each other again in this world? What else would change about me on this journey to help Marche? Would I even meet Marche in the first place? Did I want to help Marche? Were my family concerned at all? A multitude of questions reigned upon my mind as I slowly but surely fell asleep with one momentous question on my mind...

Would...would I want to go back home after all this happened?

I lay those thoughts to rest after I fall asleep...

XXX Downstairs at the bar/inn XXXX

An old man in a red overcoat is calmly drinking some sake before hearing the old lady approach him, he merely looked at her with the one good eye he had left as she busied herself with cleaning the bar stool's as she spoke "It's as you thought, he posses _that _damned glyph on his arm...how did you know?"

The man just chuckled before responding in a cryptic tone to the woman "Soon, oh so very soon, in the near future will be conflict erupting and that boy along with another will be at the epicenter or it all...will they win? Will they fall or win and be victorious? Only time will tell...give this to the boy..." He left the bar after leaving a katana to the lady which was the same one the old man was hefting around unseen on his back as the lady thought about what would happen...

_"Obieron...what would your family think of you now after everything that's happened to you...will that boy truly save us from the kingdom..." _

The old woman said nothing and did nothing except throwing the katana up where the young man was sleeping and landing it right next to where his head was laying on the mattress and just grasped it as he was dreaming about something...something that was haunting him as he was tossing and turning while mumbling a person's name..."Nikki-chi...I'm so sorry...I couldn't save you...forgive me...I love you..." The old bartender heard that and was wide eyed at those sentences, he was what about 20-21 years of age and had a girl?

She hadn't met her love till she was 20...wait...was she jealous? She just chuckled as she resumed her duties cleaning up the bar after the hours had closed and business trickled down to a crawl she noticed that the old man had left something behind on the bar and chuckled as she looked at what was laying on the bar, while having a small tear run down her cheek.

_'Things were so much simpler back before the King married that wretched woman who now allows her son to punish us...oh, Santos, what would you think of me who has done nothing but use your memory as a scapegoat? Forgive me, my love..._

XXXXX Elsewhere along the road XXXX

The old man was walking calmly amongst the road but stopped as two people took arms up against that resembled daggers that ninja's sometimes used...did ninja's really use such small equipment or did they use it to reflect their own...the old man chuckled at his own inside joke while the two shadows that appeared suddenly dashed for the old man who just calmly sidestepped one before disarming one with a blow to the windpipe while whipping the dagger out of the hand and plunging it into their airway...the other just grimaced and that costed the person severely before it could react there was the sound of a sword being sheathed and walking along before the figure turned as it was suddenly sliced in half with the brains still intact for some reason.

"I see that your reputation precedes you, Mr. Obieron. It has been quite a while, hasn't it?"

The old man from the bar just cocked an eyebrow up...whether in exasperation or humor at the moment..."How many times will you continue to find me...Wolf?"

The person across from the old man named Obieron just groaned and said in an exasperated tone "I told you before I left that life behind me now. I'm just a simple traveling merchant...that deals in more than just weapons. Don't tell anyone else lest I have to kill you...oh!" The person dodged the broadsword swipe from Obieron who still had the eyebrow raised as the person recovered "OK! OK! I get it, sorry I just don't like being reminded about that life anymore, get on, I might find us a job somewhere..." Obieron just nodded and climbed on top of the chocoboo pulling the wagon which was also a mini market mixed in with the regular items that made the old man raise an eyebrow from his hazel eyes as the merchant spoke up after seeing the eyebrow raise.

"Oh, just some stuff I sell to others for the right price, and still looking for a place to settle down and find me a little missus."

"With that kind of attitude, it's still a wonder that you're still alive after all your misadventures." The old man responded back with an agitated tone of voice towards the dealer.

"Yeah, hey wait a moment...what do you mean that it's a wonder? All my misadventures were beneficial towards us back in the day." The weapons merchant/item seller said back in a rushed tone while also having an incredulous tone in his voice looking back at his friend.

"Have you forgotten not only about the weed farm but also the hunter's and amazon's in the wood when you decided to lead us on that weird treasure hunt? It's a miracle we got away from the hunters but the Amazon's are a completely different story...I had to use three different names to avoid them this year. Last but not least, let's also take a trip down memory lane, by also going to that haunted shack that housed nearly 20 ghosts that an old man had a perversion with." The old man said back in an incredulous tone while the person besides him just looked up with wide blue eyes while the Chocoobo's he was pulling nearly squealed when he tightened the reins around their necks before replying with this one liner which lead into an argument that lasted the rest of the trip...

"Oh, so it's my fault for leading us there? What about you, Mr. Playboy, with all the women wanting to have you, it's no surprise that you would want to run away from fan girls..." The two just kept bickering while the boy slowly got his strength back from the sleep before getting up in the early morning.

XXXX Again more hours later XXXX

I woke up slowly because I felt a weight on his chest and noticed that it was the Miqo'te girl...Mi'yac, right? Apparently she had curled up on my stomach and I just raised an eyebrow before moving quietly off the bed and got her dislodged easily as I went to move down he noticed that a sword was near and it just felt...right in my hands...for some reason it comforted him. I grabbed it and carried it away as he jumped down the stairs on the wooden ladder, before I grabbed hold of a handle on it and silently landed before I walked up to the bar right behind the old woman who turned around and let loose a small sounding "AGH!" before hitting me with a small smile and chuckled as I pouted while I decided to ask the old lady.

"Hey, lady, where did the other people in the little lady's group go?" The old lady thought for a moment before pulling out a breakfast plate consisting of eggs, hash browns, sausages and toast, placing it in front of me to which I thanked her profusely as she rubbed my head and straightened up my wolf-life bed hair as she noticed that the sword Obieron had left was now on my back.

"I told you yesterday evening, lad, the others went in to report to their leader and will be back by tomorrow morning of two days from now, what will you do now?" I thought about that while eating the food laid out before me contemplating that with a grin...

"Probably train a bit here, and help you in general, baa-chan, maybe...OW! What was that for?!" I held my head tightly as the old woman took her walking stick back down to ground level with a stern glare as she looked at me seriously before sighing as she took out another plate which made me curious before I looked over to see Mi'yac was devouring the plate that was served to me before with gusto, as she took the last piece with a small contented sigh as she straightened up and said this sentence with a smile on her face like she was teasing the old lady. "Thanks for the meal, Sarina-baa-chan!" Just like before with me the wooden walking stick of pain made it's mark on Mi'yac's head and she was out cold without her hat on, I noticed that her hair was a beautiful shade of red that shined like a ruby.

"Take the little traitorous gaki, and stay outside for a couple hours, training or doing whatever Mi'qote's do during this season." I just raised an eyebrow as I nodded and headed towards the door, while having Mi'yac thrown over my shoulder with her mumbling something about eating rainbow trout again...I just sweat dropped before I realized that I actually felt the sweat drop on the back of my head...I can sweat drop now! Awesome, this is just like an anime or something! Shaking my head to clear the weird and random thoughts rolling around in them and moved outside only to widen my hazel/green eyes in surprise and amazement as the scenery was...amazing.

The fall autumn leaves around here where just dropping the leaves as a light wind breeze echoed around the small bar that apparently was situated on a highway, there were also cherry blossoms surrounding the autumn leaves falling in succession as a large pool of water was comfortable situated near the high road for some people to bathe or clean themselves...which made me wonder if I was here what kind of abilities could I learn? First things first, I needed to find someone who knew how to use a sword or I could learn on my own...okay, what kind of forms did those people in movies do first...right, basic drills!

Breathing evenly I calmed down as I laid Mi'yac down underneath a tree that had a slight shade covering it as I went through standard sword motions that I had seen some people do or practiced with a buddy of mine...long story short wooden stuff hurts like a bitch when a friend of yours knows what area to hit. I just sighed as I went through some practice drills in order to get some muscle memory where the muscles remembered the actions that I performed...after practicing swinging the sword and getting familiar with it...I heard some noises and swung the sword to the left as an arrow was sliced in half and I stared at Mi'yac who was now perched in the tree on a lone branch and was now smirking at me as she notched another arrow. My face now resembled that of one of anime characters as I was bug-eyed, sweating and not moving until I heard the swish noise of an arrow coming at me on the right shoulder so I side stepped that one.

"Oh, you little minx..." I began as Mi'yac shot another arrow at me to which I dodged before slicing another as the assault of arrows got fired more rapidly forcing me to swing the sword more faster. So, after about an hour dodging, cutting and swearing at the little vixen I decided to pant a little as she jumped down expecting something as she strolled up to me only for my eyes to gain a little bit of amusement, mirth, and revenge in them as she lifted an eyebrow before letting out a surprised sound as I tackled her and decided to tickle her as she let out sounds of forgiveness "Please...hahahaah...stop...stop that...hgeehehe...it tickles too much..." She was like that for 3 minutes as I relentlessly tickled her and stopped as she asked me to stop and nodded as we both lied down upon the grassy hill overlooking the small pond. I then grabbed Mi'yac and brought her on my back as she let out a surprised yelp and her tail stood on end as I carried her on my back.

Mi'yac snuggled up against my back before I heard her sniffing me and blushed a little bit as her tail came up under my shirt and moved around a bit as she asked with a curious tone in her tone..."You know, you arrre the firrst Hyur that I've been around that doesn't smell like the others..." Mi'yac said as I started moving and spoke up with a response to her.

"Oh, really? Just how different from the others do I smell to you, Mi'yac?"

Mi'yac brought a finger to her lips as she started to speak "Well...for starters, the normal Humes and others usually have a scent called miasma around them. We just call it the Mist for short, and every Miqo'te is able to sense it but..."

I just raise an eyebrow as she continued on after that "I can't sense it around you or in you. It's like the Mist is _refusing_ to be near you or something...maybe it has to do with that glyph on your arm or something...KYA!" She let out a little squeal as I shifted her to be placed in my arms in a bridal carry as she blushed and tried to make sense of what was going on as I spoke up to get her talking as I neared the pub.

"So, does everyone have this Mist ability? Also, is there anything else interesting about my smell that is so interesting to ya?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as she nodded before I set her down making her pout as her face went a little red again as she spoke up with a little stutter to her voice that I found absolutely adorable.

"Y-yes, e-everyone here in the nation of Ivalice has the ability to use Mist. E-everyone is able to change it to do an Monk technique or some kind of wizardry like Fira spells or healing magic like I do." Mi'yac said this as a small green light shone over me and I stared in astonishment as my small cuts and scraps were healed as I petted her on top of her head and rubbed her ears as some steam came out of her ears before she continued on as she stood a small distance away just enough out of reach as I pouted while she started talking again as she pulled her ears lightly while walking inside the pub with the old lady looking at the two of us in confusion before setting down some plates loaded with a breaded chicken sandwich, some steak fries and a pickle on the side with some kind of strange drink that resembled orange juice but smelled differently as I asked what it was gaining looks of confusion from both the Miqo'te and the old lady.

"It's a drink combining jerky, choco bread, and an orange. A homemade mixture and one of my finest." The old lady who I assumed was Sarina said with a proud grin as I sniffed it once before knocking it back all at once with both of the two girls surprised as I smacked my lips.

"Hot damn! That was such a good drink, it had crunchy mixed in with some sour and tangerines, a perfect combination, Sarina-baa-chan!" I say this as I prepared for my punishment as she reached out with a hand and ruffled my hair before placing another drink towards me as I ate which prompted Mi'yac to do the same although both of the girls were staring at me while I ate so I decided to talk a little bit more.

"So Mi'yac, you said there was another reason for me to be different from normal Humes that you come across, why is that?" The two girls just stared at me before Mi'yac voiced herself this time more relaxed and steadied herself as her tail began to twitch while she explained. The old lady just started making rounds as some people traveled into the bar and asked for some food as I saw that someone was also in the kitchen who was apparently another Miqo'te that was a male who was handing out dishes that were prepared expertly who had a mop of orange hair on him as his silver ears twitched as he saw me and I nodded before raising my glass to him as he smiled and went back to preparing dishes as Sarina gave him orders. Mi'yac then gained my attention by tapping me on the shoulder with her tail, grinned and posed with one hand underneath her bosom as another was raised with one finger in the air.

"Well...your scent has metal, oil and smoke, lots of it, in fact there is so much surrounding you that I thought I would faint when I first caught your scent. It also reeks of bar-be-Que for some reason or another." Mi'yac ended this little with a scrunched up nose at that while I looked up with a slightly interested face at that statement before seeing that a couple other customers were getting a little rowdy with the old lady Sarina breaking it up with two well place smacks on the head with her WSOD as I affectionately whispered it to Mi'yac who raised an eyebrow as I explained that it was an acronym for the walking stick of death which got her to giggle as Sarina came to the bar as I was finishing up the meal, Sarina decided to ask a question that would soon lead to the mother of all headaches that I would experience in my life.

"So lad, judging from your clothing, I guess your Grayston from your accent and style of hair." Sarina stated as I looked up confused as she said that.

"Grayston, where in the seven layers of hell is that?" I say drawing a small gasp from Mi'yac who was sipping her drink while Sarina nearly let the bar glass slip while a red colored Bangaa in scavenger clothes came up and placed a hand on me with a knowing grin.

"Tasted the flavor of the Miqo'te and spun ye head round right proper, eh lad? Don't worry none, currently, you're from Grayston, but the little buxom beauty over there," The Bangaa said in a British and scaly accent as he pointed at Mi'yac who squeaked as she blushed brighter than a tomato as I slightly blushed making some gasp as one poor bugger fell outta his chair and was knocked unconscious as two other lads picked him up and hauled him away, "decided to have a little fun with ye, last night, and hauled your ass over here to...eh where da hell we at, Tom?" He turned around to the Hume who was dressed in fancy clothing befitting that of a noble yet had an aura of confidence around him as he started drinking heavily from one of the mugs at the table.

"Targ Wood, mate, were in Targ Wood, waiting for transport back to our home." The Hume said as he drank again before letting out a burp and crashing on the table that he was sitting at while every exchanged money as the Bangaa slapped me on the back for good measure before rejoining the group at the table as I turned around to notice that Mi'yac now had a blush that could rival an atomic explosion while Sarina was grinning like a cat that caught the canary while I just decided to ask what the hell was going on.

"Ok, so I'm apparently viewed as someone from Grayston, however from what the Bangaa," I heard a cheer as a sack hit me on the back of my head and I held it up as the Bangaa gave me a thumbs up which I returned as I turned back around again as I shoved the bag to Mi'yac who studied it as her tail swished, "said, I'm in Targ Wood? Man, I must have been really hammered after Justin took me to that weird ass place, the pizza was good but nothing compares to Obi's grill." Mi'yac and Sarina just looked at me as I said that while Mi'yac decided to speak up.

"Whose Justin and what's Obi's grill? Is that some kind of shop that sells weapons where your from?" I just raised an eyebrow as I looked at the two of them funny.

"Justin is my blood-brother, not by birth, but I do consider him my brother. Obi's Grill is an awesome pizzeria and grill up in lower Baltimore near Severna Park and Linthicum." I said as the two suddenly spoke up as Mi'yac pulled me along with her up top to the beds where she made me lay down as she felt my head and forehead while I just looked up with another raised eyebrow as if to say I'm fine while she put her hands on her hips before stating in a concerned voice.

"Rob...I've haven't even hearrrd anything like what you werrre saying." She said this in her normal voice with her Miqo'te accent acting up as I say with hope in my voice.

"Oh, so I must have gotten taken to Canada. Hopefully, it isn't Mexico, I like the climate and the people...OW! What is it with the ladies hitting me today!?" I say the last part with a wince as apparently Mi'yac had hit my head as she stated in a forceful tone.

"I will not stand for this! You will and shall tell me about yourself, otherwise..." Mi'yac trailed off as her tail began lifting up my shirt and she started making tickling motions with her hands which made me pale a little bit as I reversed the situation, nearly escaped however she caught me, pined me on one of the beds and her tail stood up again before she exposed my sides and said in a playful yet even tone to me "I will force it out of you even using drastic measures." All the pub proprietors stared up at the beds with Sarina gaping at the upstairs bed while some were whispering while the red Bangaa voiced up with a bet about me getting laid with others taking that bet while Mi'yac and I were having an argument/comedic situation as the whole bar heard it.

"You don't have the guts to do that."

"I can and will, unless you talk, so do it."

"Nope, not happening...ah! No, not there!"

"Talk or I'll continue to.*smash, crash*you!"

"No, never...ahahaaha! OH! No, al...alright, you win! I'll talk!"

I was doubled over laughing as Mi'yac was attacking my sides fiercly tickling them as she even used her tail to torture me using it as a means on my armpits...I just gasped for air to breath as she stood victoriously over me with a foot pinning me down as I just laid there catching my breath as I said to her "Alright, what do you want to know about how I was brought here?" Mi'yac's tail shot straight up at that as I continued before she voiced herself "Is it about my past? What I've done to ensure peace and prosperity where I'm from? My family or everything combined?" Mi'yac voiced a chirp as she widened her eyes before she blushed and covered her mouth embarrassed as I laughed uproariously due to the fact that is was so damned cute as she pouted before punching me in the arm as I collected myself to talk.

"Alright, so here's what I know about what I did to come here so far. Apparently where I'm from, some kind of book similar to that book," I pointed at the book on the nightstand which made me freeze as I considered in how the hell did it get brought here or why was it here as Mi'yac studied the cover intently for any signs as she sniffed it and held it out for me to grab as I held it, "I wrote my name in this book after looking it up online," Here Mi'yac tried out the word 'online' with some difficulty making me raise an eyebrow as I considered why the world of Ivalice couldn't have internet but had radios and airships so I thought what hell as I spoke up before she did, "apparently it said 'know you whose name and fate are written in this book' or something akin to that, so I wrote my name and came to last night as for why I said those things that seemed to confuse since you have no idea whatsoever..." I noticed that I had Mi'yac's attention as she leaned before I declared proudly "I'm from another world, altogether." Mi'yac's eyes bugged out, her jaw dropped and her tail stopped moving all together as she stared in shock before I plugged my ears as she shouted out with rage in her eyes and her fangs bearing while her tail stood on end.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?" I thought to myself with a sigh _'So this is what Shikamaru Nara meant by troublesome women...' _Of which I had no doubt that I had kicked up a hornet's nest with that outburst. Mi'yac had to take some calming breathes and her tail decided to sway back and forth as she calmed down at that and scotched closer towards me as she pinned me down easily with an sweet smile yet an evil aura was surrounding her and I sweated and did something that nearly caused half the bar to faint. "NICE ASS LITTLE LADY! LOVE YA GOTTA GO! BYE!" With that I took off out of the bar after slapping Mi'yac's ass that resulted in her shrieking in shock as she grabbed her bow and arrows and darted after me while I screamed out a familiar battle cry and booked it while saying "BOOOYAKASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"I WON'T TAKE YOU ALIVE! I'LL FLAY AND SKIN THE FRACK OUT OF YOU!"

"IF YOU DO THAT, THEN YOU WON'T HAVE A SNUGGLE BUDDY!" I said this with a troll smile as Mi'yac paused and blushed crimson as she stuttered while I spoke up "Yeah, apparently my scent to you is like an alpha, so catch me if you can, if you can't then I _will catch you." _I said this last part with a devious smile as Mi'yac finally got around and started firing arrows at me as I speed into the treeline laughing all the way while Mi'yac roared out in anger while approaching Sarina was Uskar scratching his head as he spoke up.

"So I see that the kid woke up...what the hell did we miss?" Uskar asked as Sarina started working on pouring an alcoholic drink while Uskar was wide eyed as she **_never_ **drank this early in the afternoon as she said "It's already gone to hell in a hand basket this early because of the pup, go find those two and bring them back here...in one piece." Sarina said this with a nasty eye glare directed at Uskar who paled at this while Jao'un let out a small giggle and Seras had a small smile as they went after the Miqo'te and the boy, not knowing what kind of situation they would find those two.

End of Chapter 1: Prologue of the Beginning

**XXX  
><strong>

**Good spot to end it, don'tcha think so, Mr. Rainer?**

**James Rainer from Starcraft: *chuckles* Yeah, pup I think so...Damn it, kid, now you got me calling you it now. *we both chuckle***

**Oh, right! Nearly forgot! *Rainer looks up with a raised eyebrow* The abyss wraith is actually a mixture between a gargoyle and an wraith you see in scary movies so just have that image rolling around in your head. Also it claws are glowing green with venom coursing through them. A Feeding Abyss wraith needs nourishment from the people it kills by eating their souls...usually they need about 3 to 5 souls and they end up showing upon the creatures stomach.  
><strong>

**Anyway, here is the revised intro chapter for my Final Fantasy Tactics adventure, told you I was making a comeback with more improved scenes. Here are the Latin translations for the stuff up here also this will be a combination of both Latin and Ancient Greek mixed into the story! Hope ya like it!  
><strong>

***Ancient Greek translation: Ξέρετε οποίων η περιουσία και φήμη θα γραφτεί με τις δράσεις που λαμβάνουν σε αυτή την ιστορία**

Latin translation: Fama atque fortuna scis cuius vice fabulam esse scriptas

**Know you whose fortune and fame will be written by the actions they take in this story**

****Ancient Greek translation: Φωτιά άρχοντας του χάους, ανταποκρίνονται στο κάλεσμά και θράκα μου όλα σε στάχτες! Ας καμία σταθεί ως καθαρισμού σας τη γη με τη φωτιά ως σκοτεινή η νύχτα! Προσέξτε την κλήση μου, να προοδεύουν και να κάψει όλα! ΕΚΡΗΞΗ!**

**Latin translation: **Ignem Dominus chaos, ut Eius vocationi respondeamus et cinis cinerem omnia mea! Non stabit in terra emundatione tua, et noctem flammis! Accipe meum vocant, veni foras: et incendes omnes! CREPITUS!

**Fire of Chaos, heed my call and cinder all to ashes! Let none stand as you purge the land with your fire as dark as night! Heed thy call, come forth and burn it all! ERUPTION!  
><strong>

*****Think of the girl Tifania from Familiar of Zero  
><strong>


End file.
